Nothing to Lose
, , |director = Invader39}} Nothing to Lose is an upcoming series created by . It is co-written by Invader39, , and and directed by Invader39. It is about a group of Matoran who investigate paranormal events across the city of Metru Nui in an Alternate Universe. Filming began on December 29, 2017 for a planned release in 2020. Summary Several thousand years after all the Toa were obliterated by the Makuta, the Matoran have taken on the duty of protecting others, the Defenders, protect all the islands within the Matoran Universe that were not lost to the Makuta. On Metru Nui, the headquarters for the Defenders, is the most violent city in the Universe. Homicides, theft, and whatever else the criminals there have to offer. With a new war starting in the lower Matoran Universe, the supply of Defenders run short, leading to the organization of a Police Force. And when Paranormal crimes start to appear all over the city, they put together a group of Matoran to solve these crimes... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Announced Season 4 Announced Prose Other Material Cast Main *Hahli - TBD *Jaller - *Hewkii - TBD *Matoro - TBD *Kongu - TBD *Nuparu - TBD *Takua - Invader39 *Ahkmou - Invader39 *Nuhrii - TBD Recurring *Kalama - Invader39 *Amaya - TBD *Kravus - Invader39 *Orkahm - TBD *Macku - TBD *Kopeke - TBD *Hafu - TBD *Onepu - TBD To be added Crew * - Showrunner, Director, Producer, Editor, MOCist, Composer * - Writer, Executive Producer * - Writer, Executive Producer * - Creative Consultant Production Conception Originally it was conceived in May 2014 as a Science Fiction, Psychological Thriller, Action film revolving around six Toa escaping from an army of darkness. It was rebranded into something similar to the current incarnation but using the original characters. It was then changed to a story and then back to the current version with different characters and a different story. The series will run for four seasons, spanning thirty-two episodes. It was initially planned to run for only three seasons, but with the cancellation of Invader Cordak in January 2018, Nothing to Lose gained a fourth season. Writing Writing for the first season began in late 2015. Episodes one, two, four, five, and eight are written by , while episodes six and seven are written by and , respectively. Invader39 and Pitcat penned episode three. Writing concluded on August 8, 2017. For season two, will pen episode six while Pitcat will pen episode four. Invader39 will pen episodes one, two, three, five, seven, and eight. Writing began on August 9, 2017. Filming Filming began on December 29, 2017, filming concurrently with The Arker Chronicles. Casting Several voice actors, along with Invader39, are confirmed to appear in the series. Release and Reception Season 1 The first season is currently planned to be released in 2020. Season 2 To be added Season 3 To be added Season 4 To be added Trivia *This is one of Invader39's favorite projects. *The series was primarily inspired by the TV series Fringe, Jessica Jones and the Youtube series Chronicles of the Chronicler. *In each season, every title has the same amount of words as the season number. *The title of episode 7 of Season 2 is inspired by Lauren Daigle's song Come Alive (Dry Bones), while episodes 5 and 8 are named after The Defenders episodes of the same name. Gallery I39 Nothing to Lose Noir1.jpg|Noir-themed banner. I39 Nothing to Lose Stylized.jpg I39 Nothing to Lose Main.JPG|Main Characters. I39 Nothing to Lose Recurring.JPG|Recurring characters. I39 NtL Promo Banner1.jpg|Promotional Banner.